percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mimyzz9802272
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Mimyzz980227 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Mimyzz9802272 I was wondering if you want to join me on a chat. On the wiki cchat here's a link http://www.pjoffw.chatango.com/ thanks :D Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 06:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC)' Hey, look Mimyzz. If you're gonna be on this wiki, you gotta respect people. Don't you dare ''be racist to people on this wiki. It's just wrong and disrespectful. Andediting Animalandia's story and writing poop? Yeah, that's ''vandalism and can get you banned. OK? So please stop being so rude to people or you will be banned. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 07:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Er, hi? And welcome to the wiki. . . Okay, I'm going to say this once and only once, please do not vandalize someone's story w/o permission, I may not be a admin, no, I am not, but I know them, I know three of them. xP So please, vandalize your own story, not someone else's. ~ And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!07:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Per all, stop vandalizing people's pages by editing them and adding random words to them. Secondly, please don't spam the wiki with pointless blogs, or multiple ones. Also, please don't continue the blog by commenting repeatedly one them with no replies, just include all your comments in the blog in the first place. If you continue, you will be banned for the three day warning period. Otherwise, welcome to the wiki. 21:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) you said my story is poop... Please do you hate me or something? I want to know pleasePlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 06:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC)' Thank you for joining my collab. As a reward I made you a gift. TA-DA: Code: Mimyzz9802272 later lozers hahaha Looks like this: Mimyzz9802272 later lozers hahaha I used the code you left on the page and made you a signature with your user name leading to your profile page and the lozers part leading to your talk page. You can use it if you want, it is up to you. Have a good night. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, the second half looks bold, but that is because it is a link to your talk page which you are on, and when a link is on the page it links to, it will always appear bold. If you left your sig on someone else's page, it wouldnt be bold. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 05:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi! I saw what your comment about everybody hating you. Truth is we don't hate you. No one ever said that they hated you. We simply just said that there wasn't much of a point to make that blog. If you want to tell people things like that, you should try going on chat. That's where we have random conversations about pretty much anything. It's just that we don't exactly appreciate spam or vandalism (yes, I know that you are probably thinking that hazel's blog was poitless too, but we know her much better than we know you and she doesn't make a ton of blogs like that). So, if you could please stop spamming and vandalizing the wiki that would be great. Also, if you could just not threaten us either, that's mean and unnecessary. We'd love to talk to you if you would give us a chance. On this wiki we are all pretty good friends for living in many different places, and if you want that you might not want to start giving us death threats. Hope that this is helpful to you! :D Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 01:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC)